Rights to Die
Rights to Die is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and forty-third case of the game. It is the twenty-eighth case of The Mystery and the second case in Howling Valley. Plot On Furry Rights Day, the day where the local furries had gotten their rights, Alexandra told the player and Diana that a murder had been reported at a wolf caretaker’s farm. Diego, who had been there with his brother and that he knew the owner, asked Chief Tempest to allow him to help the player investigate the murder. After the chief agreed, they headed to the farm where they discovered, to Diego’s sadness, the body of the owner, animalistic wolf caretaker Duncan "Alpha" Barlow, foaming from his mouth. Ethan’s autopsy revealed that the victim got shot by a dart from a tranquilizer gun, causing an overdose due to the lethality of the tranquilizer poison. They added the victim’s son, animalistic student Shawn Barlow as well as the Redmoons siblings’ brother-in-law Samuel Lupo and a rival wolf tamer named Clark Moore. The player and Diego then were informed by Jacob that he discovered that the victim frequented a bar nearby with some other animal tamers. At the bar, they were able to suspect the victim’s acolyte and fellow tamer Alphonso Spear as well as Clark’s son, student Zane Moore. They then discovered that Shawn wanted to leave the farm, causing a minor fight that the student regretted and that Clark threatened Duncan about setting him on fire for trying to take Clark’s wolves and put them in his own farm. The team then heard that a fight had broken down at the bar, where Diego stopped a fight between Alphonso and Clark before discovering that Samuel was being treated like a kid "as a joke" by the victim and that Duncan wanted Alphonso to be gone as the acolyte had nearly poisoned some wolf cubs due to incidentally using infected milk to feed them. They also learned that Zane was responsible for the Barlow-Moore feud due to the former wanting to help Duncan only for the caretaker to accuse him of being a thief. After Diego and the player gathered enough evidence, the team were able to arrest Alphonso Spear for the murder. When accused, Alphonso told them that he would never kill Duncan. However when the evidence was shown, he snapped and said that the balls of fur that were the stupids animalistic furries deserved to die. He went on to explain that peoples like Duncan, Shawn and that Samuel idiot all deserved to burn for existing. He then said that they were creatures of evil like they had seen in the past and that their chance to have rights now was only the icing on the cake. With his full knowledge of Duncan’s schedule and that that day would be perfect to kill him, the tamer took a tranquilizer gun, got the victim’s attention and shot him in the neck, killing him. Disgusted and angered by how the murderer believed in furries, Diego sent him to trial where Judge Brighton, who had approved the rights personally, decided to sentence Alphonso to life in prison. After the trial, Zane came to the station and told them he had seen Alphonso talking with someone at the bar on the night prior to the murder. He also revealed that he had overheard them speaking about Duncan, but he had thought at the time that Alphonso was just drunkenly complaining. The player then headed to the bar with Diego, where they were able to discover video footage of the conversation, but they were unable to identify the person. However, Erika was able to confirm that something had been slipped under the seat next to Alphonso, potentially a bribe or payment. On their return to the bar, the player and Diego were able to find a locked cryptex that contained an envelope full of cash and a message saying "Two birds, one stone. The furries shall soon be gone. -T." After the detectives realized that the person they were chasing had met Alphonso, they went to question him in prison, but the convict only told the detectives that this T person was only doing a greater good for the city who agreed to give rights to worthless animalistic monsters. Meanwhile, Shawn called the station, asking for help as he noticed that someone was trepassing. The player and Major (who left his children safe with Maxwell) then hurried to the farm where they were able to stop Clark Moore from stealing Duncan's wolves. After they stopped Clark, the wolf tamer then told the detectives that with Duncan dead, no one owned the farm and he had the right to take what he wanted. After Major told Clark to scram, Shawn asked them to help him find the license he co-owned with his father to prove that if one died, the other would still be in charge of the farm. The detectives then investigated the Barlow household where they found a locked safe. After the player unlocked it, they discovered a wolf taming license with both Duncan and Shawn's names on it inside the safe. A quick analysis by Alexandra proved it wasn’t forged as they gave it back to the young student, who gave Major a young cub before wishing them luck on finding out why Alphonso killed his father. Shortly after, Major decided to go see Janice so he could gift the young cub to her in order to try to rebuild his friendship with her. When she recieved the young cub, Janice gently took it and sighed, telling Major that it was better if he would give her time to think about what happened to her brother after the senior detective tried to take all the blame off her son’s shoulders. The senior detective then nodded and to show that he did not want to show he was defeated yet, left her to be alone. After all these events, the player and Diego reported back to the chief, who told them they would need to find T before the anonymous criminal carried out their plans and it was too late for the police to stop them from executing them. Summary Victim *'Duncan "Alpha" Barlow' (found foaming from his mouth) Murder Weapon *'Tranquilizer Gun' Killer *'Alphonso Spear' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks milk *The suspect reads Modern Hunter magazine *The suspect wears army boots Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain Profile *The suspect drinks milk *The suspect reads Modern Hunter magazine Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain Profile *The suspect drinks milk *The suspect reads Modern Hunter magazine *The suspect wears army boots Appearance *The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect drinks milk *The suspect reads Modern Hunter magazine *The suspect wears army boots Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain *The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect drinks milk *The suspect reads Modern Hunter magazine *The suspect wears army boots Appearance *The suspect has black hair Quasi-Suspect Killer's Profile *The killer drinks milk. *The killer wears army boots. *The killer reads Modern Hunter magazine. *The killer has a mud stain. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Caretaker's Farm. (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked Pocket Watch, Haybale) *Examine Locked Pocket Watch. (Result: Son's Photo) *Examine Son's Photo. (Result: Shawn Barlow Identified; New Suspect: Shawn Barlow) *Interrogate Shawn about his father's murder. (New Crime Scene: Victim's House) *Investigate Victim's House. (Result: Faded Letter, Torn Poster) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Letter to Victim; New Suspect: Samuel Lupo) *Interrogate Samuel Lupo about knowing the victim. *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Wolf Taming Advert; New Suspect: Clark Moore) *Ask Clark about his rival relationship with the victim. *Examine Haybale. (Result: Victim's Jacket) *Analyze Victim's Jacket. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears army boots) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks milk) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Local Bar. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Trash Can, Photo) *Examine Photo. (Result: Victim's Acolyte Identified; New Suspect: Alphonso Spear) *Interrogate Alphonso about the victim. (Attribute: Alphonso drinks milk and wears army boots) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Letter; New Suspect: Zane Moore) *Ask Zane about the victim writing to him. (Attribute: Zane drinks milk) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Tranquilizer Gun Page) *Analyze Tranquilizer Gun Page. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Modern Hunter magazine; New Crime Scene: House Balcony) *Investigate House Balcony. (Clues: Flamethrower, Suitcase) *Examine Flamethrower. (Result: Message) *Analyze Flamethrower's Message. (09:00:00) *Ask Clark about threatening to burn the victim. (Attribute: Clark drinks milk, wears army boots and reads Modern Hunter magazine, Zane wears army boots) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Suitcase Contents Unlocked) *Examine Suitcase Contents. (Result: Shawn's Watch; Attribute: Shawn wears army boots) *Ask Shawn if he planned to run away. (Attribute: Shawn reads Modern Hunter magazine and drinks milk) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bar Counter. (Clues: Waiter's Tray, Broken Pieces, Locked Phone) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Wolf Rattle) *Ask Samuel about the wolf rattle. (Attribute: Samuel reads Modern Hunter magazine and drinks milk) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Texts from Victim) *Ask Zane about the victim calling him a thief. (Attribute: Zane reads Modern Hunter magazine) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Strange Vial) *Analyze Strange Vial. (09:00:00) *Confront Alphonso about the poison vial. (Attribute: Alphonso reads Modern Hunter magazine) *Investigate Animal Barn. (Clues: Haystack, Locked Case) *Examine Haystack. (Result: Strange Gun) *Analyze Strange Gun. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mud stain) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Vials of Tranquillizer) *Analyze Tranquillizer Vials. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Disappearing Without a Trace (2/6). (No stars) Disappearing Without a Trace (2/6) *See what Zane Moore has to say to the player. *Investigate Local Bar. (Clue: Broken CCTV Camera) *Examine Broken CCTV Camera. (Result: Camera Restored) *Analyze Camera Footage. (06:00:00) *Investigate Bar Counter. (Clue: Locked Cryptex) *Examine Locked Cryptex. (Result: Envelope of Cash) *Confront Alphonso about the money and message. (Reward: Burger) *See what's wrong with Shawn. *Confront Clark about trying to steal the wolf cubs. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Victim's House. (Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Farm Deed) *Analyze Farm Deed. (06:00:00) *Inform Shawn that the farm deed is verifiable. (Reward: Animal Tamer's Hat) *Gift the wolf cub to Janice as an apology. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Howling Valley (The Mystery)